Behind the high-speed operation, electronic component often create a massive quantity of heat, for example The central processor along with the operating speed promotion, the relative operating time also must continuously increase, however produces quantity of heat also along with it increase, force the temperature raise, create the electronic products interior high temperature unable to dissipate. However, high temperature can cause the characteristic changes, then electronic component life to be shortened. According to present technology, majorities are using the heat-dissipating fan to discharge the electronic products interior quantity of heat. Therefore, to decide the function of the fan device works or not becomes an important issue.
In prior art, the light signal circuit is placed on the surface of the electronic products, makes the light signal separately to represent the working situation of the fan device. Suppose the light signal circuit has four light signals to correspond the work status with other four fan devices, signal is on represent the device failure, on the other hand, light is off stands for normal condition. Whereby the user can observe and decide whether the fan device works normally or not. However, the separation has caused the vision difference between the fan device and the signal of the light signal circuit. Then result of the countermeasure was a mistake.
Therefore, to provide one kind of fan device to avoid any further vision difference and wrong countermeasure would be the most important task to resolve.